The Menance's Arrive
by Insanity-is-our-friend
Summary: Self-Insertion! I'm really bad at summaries so please read inside for more info. R


**Hi all, I'm Leone! Bookman Apprentice number 2 and troublemaker of the Black Order! Normally, here I would introduce you to the other Character in the story but hey, you'll learn that by reading. I wouldn't want to spoil your fun now would I?**

**Alrighty, warnings/disclaimers: This is a Self-Insertion Story; we don't own any part of -Man what-so-ever; this is a no profitable story blah blah blah. Same old same old. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Welcome to the Black Order**

Allen looked up as the wind's noise grew louder in his ears, Lala's lullaby finally coming to a stop three days after Guzol died. He and Kanda stood, making their way back through the maze under the town of Mater into the cavern. Allen entered first before he winced, bringing a hand up to shield his eyes from the bright green light highlighting the cavern. Kanda looked into the room, his frown deepening. Beside the now still Lala sat a girl with silver hair and pale blue eyes who was staring at them currently. The cavern was in silence until it was broken by the girl firing rapid questions at them.

"Who's the puppet? Why's he dead? Who're you? And why's that thing glowing?"

Allen just blinked, Kanda tsking, neither one answering. Allen walked over to kneel beside Lala, gasping as Lala slowly spoke to him.

"Thank you," before she fell to the ground. The girl watched them from the other side of the cavern as Allen asked

"Who are you?" She blinked before replying

"I'm Verity, you seem familiar…are you the Allen that Moa was talking about?"

"Yes…and this is Kanda."

"And the glowing green thing that's calling to me…"

"That's Innocence."

Verity just looked at him blankly, tilting her head in confusion as she muttered

"Inn-o-cence…and that is?" Before Allen could answer, the roof collapsed inwards as another Akuma burst through the ceiling. Verity glanced up and yelled

"What the crap is that?"

The Akuma turned to her and she quickly raced off as it started firing at her, inwardly sighing and thinking _why me? _She gasped as the Akuma managed to get close enough to slice into her right shoulder. She groaned, holding a hand to the bleeding cut as she scrambled away from the advancing Akuma. Verity cried out as she tripped on a rock, managing to land right on the Innocence. She yelled out as the glass stuck to her skin before blinking as the Innocence suddenly gave off a large pulse of light.

She found herself unable to react as she got dragged behind her right arm, the innocence controlling it. She just stared as her arm glowed brightly, changing again. Her hand vanished into a glowing green blade and she cried out as it started to hack the Akuma into pieces. She shrieked as the Akuma blew up and the she blinked in surprise as she watched the soul trapped within the Akuma been freed. She stared wide eyed, her left eye going purely pink with black rings.

"Wha…What's happening to me?"

Allen blinked at her; it had been over before he had even noticed what had actually happened. Kanda gave him a tap and muttered,

"Remember your task short stack, and take her with you." With that he left, his uniform cloak swirling.

"He… He… He's not very nice…and he looked like a bat." Verity fell to the floor laughing before she rolled onto her injured shoulder and yelped.

"Oh… yeah … should remove glass first… stupid masochistic tendencies. Anyway…shouldn't we get going…to wherever we're meant to be going…"

Allen just nodded slowly, confused by this girl and wondering what the others would say back at the Black Order when he explained this.

_Meanwhile over in Australia…_

"Hey Old Panda…are we there yet?"

Bookman glared at the black haired boy walking behind him before saying

"Not yet Leone, I've already said that ten times to you so shut up!" Leone poked his tongue out while Lavi just laughed. Leone was one of the few who could actually tick Bookman off. A few minutes later, Bookman's fist were clenched in annoyance as Leone called out repeatedly,

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" Lavi was cracking up in the background as Bookman turned to face Leone who sped up, racing away from the annoyed Bookman.

They reached town in one piece, relatively. Leone was cradling his newly dislocated elbow and wrist. He whimpered in pain, settling down on the hotel bed while Lavi popped his elbow and wrist joints back into place for him. Leone crossed his legs, sketchpad out as he worked out his revenge…an insane grin filtering onto his face.

That night, Leone snuck out of his room, returning a few minutes later smothering laughter. Lavi watched him and asked quietly

"What did you do Leone?" Leone just jumped over onto Lavi's bed, turning on his camera and showing Lavi the picture there. Lavi blinked rapidly before falling back laughing. On the screen showed Bookman asleep currently dressed up in a panda suit.

_Next week, French Branch Black Order_,

Leone grumbled as he made his way through the Black Order, his clothes dripped wet and both arms hanging limply. His right foot was dragging on the floor as he kept cursing under his breath, the only words actually recognizable been 'stupid old coot of a panda'. Every inch of skin that could be seen was covered in various shaped and coloured bruises except around his eyes.

"He made you swim again didn't he?"

Leone looked up at the smiling Lenalee, another silver haired girl trailing behind her. He sighed and nodded as she asked

"Where did you swim from this time? I heard you guys were in Romania." Leone cracked up laughing,

"I wish it was that close. We left Romania about a month ago and went to Algeria for a bit before heading over to Australia. That's where I swam from." The silver haired girl had reached Lenalee and was looking at him oddly as she asked

"Who's the kid? I thought the order didn't allow street children in." Lenalee chuckled as Leone blinked muttering

"Who's the new girl?"

"I'm Verity Dolese."

"The name's Leone." She looked at him in silence and then her smile widened.

"Lena!"

Leone just blinked at her, smile in place as he mumbled

"If only my arms were in use right now but, meh." Verity kept chuckling as she asked

"What do you mean?" He wiggled his arms before allowing them to flop back by his side.

"To summarise; my arms are currently not in their sockets due to my annoying of the old panda." She tilted her head at him, Lenalee just smiled, watching silently before Verity spoke.

"You look like a panda."

Leone's eyes widened slightly in confusion as he said

"I do n-" Verity slammed her fists into his face, his sentence cut off as both his eyes quickly turned black. He took a single step back at the blow, his eyes wide and blinking rapidly. Lenalee gasped at the sudden attack as Verity laughed loudly saying

"You're the panda now!" She was not expecting him to suddenly crack up laughing as well, no sign of pain. She laughed harder, collapsing to the floor before howling as she rolled on her still tender shoulder. He blinked and then grinned, rolling his right shoulder. The two girls looked at him as an audible POP echoed through the corridor. He rolled his shoulder again and smiled, kneeling down and poking her solidly right where it was tender. She winced and muttered

"I thought you couldn't use your arm." He gave a one-shoulder shrug replying simply

"I found a reason to put it back in place, I was too lazy beforehand. Well, I better go. See you later Lenalee, bye Vern." Verity blinked, standing up to her full height of five foot ten inches. She towered over Leone, standing at five foot four roughly, who tilted his head back to look up at her as she held up a clenched fist asking

"Do you want me to beat you kid?"

"I'm not a kid and, if you like, I don't care honestly."

Her anger faded as quickly as it had come as she pouted.

"That's no fun at all." He grinned at her and turned on his heel, walking off and waving back at them as he wandered toward the medical room. As he vanished around the corner, Leone chuckled and said to himself

"I don't think we'll get along so well."

At the same moment, Verity turned to Lenalee and asked

"So, who was the kid exactly?" Lenalee smiled as she replied

"That's Leone, he's from the Bookman clan. Come on, we need to get to my brother to look at your arm today after your tour and once he's finished fixing up Leone." Verity nodded, following Lenalee again through the maze that made up the Black Order. As they neared the medical room, they heard a yowl of pain.

Verity just laughed at Leone's suffering.

Verity kept her eyes trained up on the giant robot Komui had named Sir Komlin the Second as the robot picked up a cup of coffee off Lenalee's tray and drunk it. She blinked and said

"That can't be good…" Komlin's eye went from green to red as it started to speak, sparks flying from its joints as it hiccupped. Verity blinked as everyone started to panic.

"I am Sir Komlin the Second, and it is my duty to aid in strengthening exorcists."

Komui looked nervous but happy as he said

"That's it boy, that's it. You're doing great!" Reaver on the other hand, didn't look so pleased.

"Chief! Does your robot have an off switch because I think something's wrong with it?" Komui immediately turned on him yelling

"What the hell are you doing talking like that in front of him? You're going to give him a complex! He's just a baby! A perfect, innocent, baby!" Lenalee looked at Komui saying

"Take it easy brother." Komlin's eyes locked on Lenalee as it said

"I must operate on this woman to make her more manly!" Lenalee looked up at Komlin in confusion. Everyone cried out as Verity yawned widely, not fazed by the turn of events. Ignoring their cries and yells, Verity settled against a bookcase and fell into a light doze.

She woke up minutes later with Komui crying

"Lenalee…Lenalee…Lenalee…why won't she answer me?" Verity yawned again, blinking before looking around. Lenalee was unconscious, Allen and the robot had vanished, and Reaver was talking about a rescue plan. She stood slowly asking

"What'd I miss?" She blinked as she heard Allen's scream getting closer before he raced past the science division library where they were all currently in. The robot followed by only seconds later. As the robot vanished again after Allen, Verity tilted her head and muttered

"I swear I just saw Leone on Komlin's back…no, he's not that stupid…is he?" All heads went up as they heard a

"YAHOO! FASTER Komlin FASTER! Get him!" followed by

"Who the hell are you kid?" Verity blinked and then laughed saying

"He is that stupid after all!" Then she raced off out into the corridor after Allen and Komlin yelling

"I'll distract it. Hurry up with that rescue plan!"

She left the Science Division to come up with plan ideas and deal with the failure ideas as well. Allen was racing around on the higher levels and was making his way up in the North East section of the tower. She rounded the corner and a grin spread over her face. Allen was racing away screaming with Komlin close on his heels. And riding on Komlin's back was none other than the moronic kid Leone. Leone looked back to see Varity quickly closing in on them. He waved yelling

"Hey Vern! How's your day going so far?" She chuckled and yelled back

"Going good Lena! Very entertaining!" He laughed before ducking as they entered the storage room after Allen before turning around quickly and racing back toward the main hall. The corridor there was not tall so Komlin bent forward, Leone lying almost flat to avoid getting squashed.

Verity sighed, turning a corner and soon coming out to run beside Allen. Allen looked at her and asked

"Verity? What're you doing here?" She shrugged and then laughed replying

"Having fun!" He just stared at her as she turned to run backwards yelling

"Oi robot, my anti-Akuma weapon needs to be looked at. Care to help?" Komlin halted in its run for a few minutes saying

"Two injuries. Must capture both Exorcists." Verity stopped and yelled

"Run Allen!" Allen didn't need telling twice. He ran off as fast as he could, leaving Verity facing Komlin and its rider. She grinned at the robot before racing off with Komlin on her heels. She just kept laughing. The longer she ran and the closer Komlin got; the harder and louder she laughed. By the time they reached the main hall, she was laughing insanely.

As she entered the hall, the Science Division had the gun powered up and trained on the robot. Komlin stopped and Leone looked up at them, eyes widening slightly as he muttered

"That may hurt a bit if it's fired…" The cannon grew in brightness as verity's grin grew to even higher insane lengths, delighted at the thought of watching Leone blasted with it. Sadly, her delight was short lived as Komui appeared from nowhere, stopping the firing of the cannon and making it blast every else and go generally crazy instead. She sighed in annoyance while Leone laughed, dodging the randomly fired bullets.

"What's all the fuss about?"

Allen and Verity looked over at the now-appeared Kanda before Allen said

"I'll explain it later, but we gotta find a way to stop this robot! It'd be easier if we knew what its weakness was." Kanda looked at Komlin who turned to look at him, Leon's face popping out from behind it's head to smile and wave at Kanda. Kanda grumbled and then said

"Only an amateur wouldn't be able to see its weak point. I had the joy of destroying a very similar robot in the past." Allen leaned forward asking

"So where's its weak spot?" Kanda looked bored as he said

"Hit it in the scruff kid." Allen pulled out a notebook muttering

"In it's scruff, got it…WAIT! What the heck's 'scruff'?" Kanda looked way too pleased as he smirked and walked off saying

"Well, that's a shame then isn't it? I guess it's your fate to die." Allen cried out, yelling

"You think that's funny, don't you Kanda?"

Verity was cracking up laughing as Komlin slowly snuck up behind Allen. She blinked as Russell yelled

"Watch your back Allen!" He looked down as a hand flew out of Komlin and grabbed his foot, yanking him up into the air and pulling him toward the operating room where little robots started singing a song. Verity rolled on the floor laughing harder as Allen activated his weapon only to be drugged with a dart by Komui and pulled inside the operating room. Leone was laughing like mad as well before his eyes widened, looking up at Lenalee who had woken up and activated her Dark Boots.

As she jumped up, he simply muttered

"Crap…" Lenalee came down hard, demolishing Komlin within seconds. Komlin lay in a smoking pile while Leone lay on the ground, chuckling weakly. Verity knelt beside him as Reaver and Lenalee pulled Allen out. She cackled, poking his new bruises. He cracked open and eye, watching her before sighing loudly and laughing. As she kept poking the busies, she noted that the ones she had given him yesterday around the eyes were already gone, as were the ones Bookman had given him. She stood as he sat up, still giggling under his breath as Komui and Komlin were sent to the bottom the main hall by Lenalee. Leone made his way over to Lenalee as she asked

"Care to join me, Allen and Verity?" The two blinked, following her and Leone toward the cafeteria. They were greeted with cheers as they read the banner hanging across the room. Verity smiled as she read it aloud.

"Welcome Allen and Verity."

Lenalee handed them both a mug saying

"Here, your very own coffee mug. Welcome home Allen and Verity." Allen's eyes watered as he said

"Good to be back." Verity just smiled widely, hugging Lenalee saying

"Thank you!"

* * *

**Hey hey! Leone here again! Well, did you like it? Be honest, it was great because I was in it right? Haha! Man, I love annoying the panda…no matter how much it pains me afterwards. If you can't tell, I'm not the normal person then again, who is in this whacked up world. Kidding! **

***Verity enters*will you stop hogging the chat section and get lost? You're bugging everyone! Time for you to get outta here weirdo! *kicks Leone out of set* Now I got rid of the mouse problem we can continue. This is the only lot we have so far of this RP so, if you would be so kind, may we have some feedback on whether we should continue or not?**

**Thanks,**

**-Verity and Leone**


End file.
